Hot situation
by Marigabi
Summary: Ella sabe que hay días en que el calor de Sindria es ridículamente insoportable, pero Yamuraiha piensa que la situación en la que se encuentra ahora por culpa del calor es incluso más ridícula.


**Sin nada mas que decir, a leer:**

* * *

**Hot situation**

**(Situación caliente o calurosa)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todo el mundo sabe que Sindria es un lugar donde el sol siempre brilla con su máximo esplendor, donde siempre es un eterno verano, eso no evita que exista una temporada donde la temperatura del lugar suba hasta hacerse intolerante haciendo sufrir a todos los habitantes; excepto la maga de agua del palacio, solo ella se libraba de ese infierno gracias a su magia.

Ella sabe que hay días en que el calor de Sindria es ridículamente insoportable, pero Yamuraiha piensa que la situación en la que se encuentra ahora por culpa del calor es incluso más ridícula.

Ni siquiera entendía como habían llegado a esto, ella se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por los pacillos del palacio cuando un par de brazos la sujetaron con fuerza desde atrás y arrastrándola a una habitación vacía los brazos se enroscaban a su cuerpo con ímpetu, como una serpiente a atrapando a su presa, Yamuraiha se tensa al instante, no tiene hacia donde huir, abre la boca para gritar por ayuda, pero alguien susurra en su oído.

—Shhhhh, tranquila, soy yo.

La maga reconoce la voz al instante y se tranquiliza un poco, solo un poco ya que no tarda mucho en notar lo caliente que se encuentra el cuerpo de Sharrkan a su espalda; el estar tan cerca del espadachín la pone nerviosa, intenta zafarse de su agarre, se remueve incomoda entre sus brazos, sin embargo él sigue sin soltarla y ella comienza a enfadarse, como puede libera uno de sus brazos e intenta pegarle, lo que obliga a Sharrkan a soltar su agarre para intentar sujetarle de las muñecas antes de que le haga más daño, con tanto movimiento Yamuraiha da un paso en falso, pierde el equilibrio y se va hacia atrás, llevándose al espadachín con ella.

La situación es incluso peor ahora, la maga no entiende como ha terminado sentada sobre las piernas de él; para su gran sorpresa, sin previo aviso las manos calientes de Sharrkan se adentran en su túnica recorriéndole la espalda y él suelta un ligero suspiro de alivio, Yamuraiha se estremece por el tacto.

—¿Qué… qué crees que estás haciendo? —dice ofuscada y alzando la voz.

—Cállate, deja de usar magia para mantenerte fresca tú sola mientras los demás estamos sufriendo en este infierno de calor— se queja él.

Ante esto Yamuraiha no puede contestar nada, el espadachín aprovecha para atraerla más hacia él, la túnica de la maga ha bajado por sus hombros sin saberlo dejando al descubierto su espalda y gran parte de su pecho, cuando Sharrkan la aprieta contra él sus manos han ido a parar al torso desnudo del hombre, _¡Qué diablos! ¿Desde cuándo Sharrkan va medio desnudo por ahí?,_ piensa ella.

Sharrkan decide entretenerse dibujado figuras en su espalda descubierta, sus manos están calientes por lo que cada vez que pasa sus dedos sobre su piel desnuda la maga no puede evitar agitarse, con cada roce puede sentir como su tacto deja un pequeño rastro cálido sobre su piel, de un momento a otro comienza a disfrutar de las caricias y antes de que se dé cuenta termina soltando un leve gemido; Sharrkan abre los ojos con sorpresa, se ríe por lo bajo ante esto y reanuda con su labor; avergonzada hunde su rostro en su pecho para que no note lo sonrojada que se encuentra.

Yamuraiha pega un ligero brinco cuando siente sus labios ardientes sobre su piel, ahora son ellos los que recorren lenta y tortuosamente la piel de sus hombros, poco a poco subiendo por su cuello hasta llegar a su oído donde decide divertirse mordiendo el lóbulo de la maga, esta se apega más a su cuerpo sin saberlo, casi por instinto.

Todavía el espadachín no se ha cansado de jugar con ella, acuna su rostro en el hueco que hay entre su cuello y su hombro, con una sonrisa traviesa que solo él puede hacer comienza a acariciarle con lentitud la cintura, trazando círculos con sus dedos en ella, sabe perfectamente que esto causara un ligero cosquilleo en Yamuraiha, y así es, en respuesta a su tacto ella empieza a retorcerse en sus brazos, así que decide detenerse y volver a abrazarla.

Yamuraiha suelta un suspiro, no está segura de cuánto tiempo llevan así y conociendo a Sharrkan no la soltara todavía, no obstante decide que quizás ya es tiempo de terminar con esta ridícula situación.

—Sharr…Sharkan—le llama.

—Dime—contesta él contra su piel y Yamuraiha no puede evitar estremecerse al sentir el aliento del hombre acariciando su piel.

—¿Cuándo piensas soltarme? —pregunta ella.

—Cuando deje de hacer tanto calor—responde con simpleza como si fuera obvio.

—¡No soy tu maldito cubo de hielo personal! —grita e intenta zafarse nuevamente de su agarre.

—Es que se siente muy bien estar así—señala aferrándose al cuerpo de la maga.

Estas palabras desarman por completo a Yamuraiha, su corazón comienza a latir rápidamente amenazando con salir de su pecho, la sangre fluye hasta su rostro y se ve obligada a bajar la mirada para que Sharrkan no note lo sonrojada que se encuentra.

—Estúpido Sharrkan—dice ella y murmura bajito insultos hacia él.

A pesar de la quejas de Yamuraiha, Sharrkan no suelta su abrazo y bueno, ella no hace mucho empeño en alejarse. **  
**

**...**

**...**

—Ves, la magia si puede ser útil.

—Tsk, cállate bruja fea.

—¡Estúpido espadachín!

* * *

**Irónicamente mientra escribía esto hacia un calor infernal, lo que me hizo tardar mas de lo que esperaba escribiéndolo porque el calor me da sueño.**

**Al final esto no era lo que iba escribir al inicio, no se como se volvió esto, quizás después lo haga como era originalmente, aunque probablemente termine haciendo también uno donde la situación sea al revés: Yamuraiha con frió y Sharrkan caliente (Oh, Yeah!).**

**Que cómico!, se me acaban de ocurri ideas mas sobre esta pareja, ahhh me pregunto cuando las escribiré todas.**

**Dejando a un lado las chacharas, gracias por leer.**

**...**

**Si a alguien quieres hacer feliz un review dejaras aquí :D**


End file.
